


Godric’s Summer 戈德里克的夏天

by sssycamore



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssycamore/pseuds/sssycamore
Summary: * 时间1899年夏天，地点戈德里克山谷，短篇一发完。设定参考哈利波特原著和神奇动物电影*本文又名《不要在树下谈恋爱》
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	Godric’s Summer 戈德里克的夏天

暖流裹着大西洋上空的水汽笼罩西英格兰，到了夏天，这里总是潮乎乎的，夹克和礼帽上仿佛永远结着水雾。每周日上午去教堂做礼拜，和邻居抱怨天气，这是戈德里克山谷里大部分村民的日常。不过最近姑娘们多了一个新的话题：讨论每周独自来做礼拜的邓布利多家的男孩。

“阿不思来了吗？”

“来了来了，老位置，你看！”

年轻女孩们无视村里的流言，叽叽喳喳小声议论着美丽的红发男孩。她们给他起了个绰号“Raspberry”——阿不思细而卷的美丽红发像打翻了一整篮柔软鲜嫩的覆盆子，蓝眼睛盖在淡色睫毛下，沉思着什么，一副不想被打扰的样子。但你若走上前去搭话，他又会疏离而温和地笑着回答，并从不拒绝一小片主动递来的奶油曲奇。听说他刚刚从伦敦学成归来，在那边有亲戚提携，马上要远走高飞干一番大事业；又听说他是个疯子，精神不太正常，不仅他是，他们全家都是疯子，山谷夜里的尖叫就是他们歇斯底里的声音……谣言花样百出，让人不知道信哪一个。姑娘们亲眼看见的只有每周日准时来做礼拜的友好少年。他长长的指尖相抵，跟着牧师轻轻哼赞美诗，散场时和大家点头微笑，然后神出鬼没地消失不见。

在姑娘们看不见的墓地深处，阿不思·邓布利多完成一个干净利落的幻影移形，向眼前另一个青年走去。

“我不明白那个麻瓜唱歌会有什么好玩的。”金发青年背对着他说。

“别生气了，盖勒特……这是我必须做的。”阿不思微不可闻地叹了口气，走上前去，把手搭在盖勒特·格林德沃肩上。

盖勒特几乎从不和村里人打交道，否则他能分走阿不思一大半的关注度。日耳曼人容貌无可挑剔，雕塑般的骨相，锐利如鹰的淡蓝眼珠，金发热烈宛如太阳神。他清楚自己的魅力，并从不吝惜使用这项天赋，说话时认真盯住对方眼睛，随随便便就勾走人的魂。比如此刻，他盯着阿不思说，下次别去麻瓜唱歌会了，留下来和他呆在一起。他们很快就能解开死亡圣器的秘密。

阿不思问：“今天你有什么新发现吗？”

盖勒特翻动面前草地上一本古旧的书。阳光炽热，把泛黄的书页照得发白，羊皮纸哗啦啦响。

“老魔杖有点眉目。我翻到一百多年前一个记录，这里，”盖勒特朗读道。

“巴纳巴斯·德夫里尔成为了老魔杖的主人，并把它称为‘’老榔头魔杖’，为自己赢得了‘可怖男巫’的名声……算一下，巴纳巴斯之后大概还传过两到三个人，且很有可能都传得不远。我觉得只要再追溯一步就能找到了。”

“去问问巴沙特教授吧，看看她有没有听说过这个巴纳巴斯。”阿不思提议。

“她这两天上伦敦去了，要后天才回来。”盖勒特说。

他在草地上躺下来，顺手摘了一片草叶，让它旋转飘浮在空中，又越过阿不思的肩头飘到他的颊边，一下一下，轻轻点着他的唇角。

“我不明白，你为什么一定要去参加唱歌会。”盖勒特又说。他今天第九十次提起这个话题。

阿不思在他身边躺下来，目不转睛看着盖勒特的金发和金色睫毛。草叶也跟下来，戳着阿不思的颧骨，好像在他脸上写字。盖勒特没看他。

“那叫礼拜，盖勒特。”他耐心解释，“我必须和村里人好好相处，这是我的责任。”

“你好好使用你一个人的脑子，抵过十个阿丽安娜和阿不福思。”草叶在阿不思鼻尖上飞快划了两道，嚓嚓嚓把自己撕成了碎片，带着植物香气的青草碎屑落到阿不思脸上，痒得他打了个喷嚏。

“你知道她们背地里叫你什么吗——Mr. Raspberry？”盖勒特忽然说。

一阵和煦的微风从河边吹来，穿过冰凉的墓碑，吹得草丛簌簌作响。夏天正午的太阳晒得阿不思脸颊发烫，他闭了闭眼，没有接话。

阿不思正式认识盖勒特是在巴沙特教授家里，但他们第一次见面却不是在那个飘着红茶和坩埚蛋糕香气的客厅。那时阿不思刚刚回家不久，他一边整理母亲的遗物，一边给埃菲亚斯·多吉回信，说家里混乱期已经过去，一切都好，祝你玩得愉快。多吉从瑞士给他寄来明信片，祝他前程远大，诸事顺利，信封里附有多吉自己的照片，他在波光粼粼的湖边，混在当地小孩子中间咧嘴大笑。

阿不思收起信封，放在书架上。他向厨房看了一眼，阿不福思在用脏碗练习清洁咒，试图指挥煎锅自动进入水槽，打出泡沫。阿丽安娜坐在一旁茫然地托腮，云雀在窗外鸣叫。于是他从书架上拿了《十六世纪炼金术理论演变》、一卷羊皮纸、一支羽毛笔，轻手轻脚出了门。

午后的太阳火辣闷热，只有河边的橡树底下有一片阴凉。青蛙有一声没一声无精打采地叫，灌木丛里野蜂嗡嗡，山谷了无人影。阿不思摊开厚书和纸卷，想要写完他那篇或许能够发表的炼金术论文。是的，发表论文。前程远大。尼可勒梅来信鼓励年轻的级长。大笑的多吉。阿丽安娜打碎碗的声音。一大群麻雀在窗台吵闹的声音。……

羽毛笔悬停在纸张上方两公分，阿不思望向河水。

突然，那支笔自己动了起来。它在羊皮纸上写：

“十六世纪的炼金术师认为魔法石是银白色晶体，十八世纪才推翻这个说法。你写错了。”

笔尖上方两行赫然写着“十七世纪”。那支羽毛笔仿佛知道他在想什么，移过去在“17”上打了个飘逸的叉。

四下无人。阿不思捏住羽毛笔，问：

“你是谁？”

羽毛笔挣脱他的手，在他手背上写：

“这不重要。”

又移到他的手腕处：

“你前几天在这儿哭，是因为论文写不出来？”

阿不思一把抓住羽毛笔，站起来环顾四周。这次笔没有挣脱。河水淙淙地响着，在太阳下泛着粼粼白光，不远处白嘴鸦站在石块上和他瞪眼对视。阿不思深吸了一口气，魔杖从他的袖管里滑出来捏到手上。

“从树上下来。”阿不思对着空气说。

老橡树叶子哗啦啦一阵猛摇，一个高大的影子从天而降，砸到阿不思面前，小碎树叶和灰土纷纷扬扬。

“不错嘛。你怎么知道我在这儿？”

灰尘慢慢散去，阿不思看清面前青年的脸。他确认没有在霍格沃茨见过这张脸——这张非常漂亮、高傲，热情中透着不可一世的脸。回想起刚才炼金术论文的小错误，以及操纵羽毛笔那种精微中透着点邪气的魔法，他感到一丝恼怒。

“魔法总会留下痕迹。”阿不思平静地回答，“你在这看我多久了？”

“是你自己每天都过来的，还很准时。”青年满不在乎、快乐地笑。他戏剧演员般夸张地鞠了一躬，做出握手的姿势：“你是霍格沃茨的吧？我还没在那个学校见过你这样出色的人。我来自德姆斯特朗魔法学校——盖勒特·格林德沃。叫我盖勒特或盖尔就行。Dich kennenzulernen.”

阿不思很想不理会他，或就此转身走掉，但一股神奇的力量攫住了他，使他站在原地没有动。他迟疑了片刻，握住了青年递来的骨节分明、宽大有力的手。

“阿不思·邓布利多。”

阿不思后来才知道，盖勒特不是德姆斯特朗毕业生，而是被开除了。这本可以是他收到的第一个微小警告——盖勒特可能是危险的。但他无视了自己的直觉，就像拍走一个凌空飞来的游走球，拍走第一次后又拍走第二次、第三次、第一百次，直到这股横冲直撞的力量渐弱消失，再也不来烦扰他享受这场半空中美妙的角力。是的，角力。他和盖勒特相识以来一直在暗中较量，谁也没有遇到过对方这样杰出的对手，谁也不甘心承认对方比自己高明一筹，但——暂时说来，谁也没有胜过谁。一个人怎么可能像盖尔那样聪明又博学？阿不思暗自心惊，一定是德姆斯特朗配不上他。盖勒特知道北欧巫师发明的十七个有关极光的咒语、能仅凭一个铁甲咒挡住自己的大部分攻击、通晓戈德里克山谷几千年来的魔法传说故事——而且他还比自己小两岁！金发年轻人勾着他的脖子叫他亲爱的阿尔（盖勒特问过他可不可以这么叫，他自己允许了），跟他比赛最多能把一只松鼠变成多少种形状。松鼠在盖勒特手中接二连三地变幻，变成茶包、银器、七彩缎带、霍格沃茨城堡的微缩模型、一大盒奶油太妃糖，最后化成一串闪闪发亮的“G❤A”烟花挂在天边，像一场花瓣雨落入湍急的河里。

游走球又来了。阿不思想到松鼠的结局，挥起棒子赶走这只球。他冷静地问：

“太妃糖是你带来的？”

甘普基本变形法则之一：不能凭空变出食物。

“是的。”盖勒特快乐地眨了眨眼，掏出来一把花花绿绿的糖果，飞快剥了一颗，喂到他嘴边。

阿不思含了太妃糖，一言不发，仰面向后倒在草地上。盖勒特跟着他躺下来，一手支颐，比他稍高一点，专注地看着他，发丝垂在他颊边若有若无地晃。

“阿尔。”他轻声地说，“为什么哭？”

阿不思望他一眼，挪开视线，去看蓝的天和稀薄的云。

“为什么不和朋友去毕业旅行，阿尔？”

盖勒特往下压了两寸，金发笼罩阿不思的面庞，像一张铺天盖地的网。夏天的草地包裹他们，暑热蒸出浓郁、潮湿的青草香，野生欧石楠在山谷里无边无际开放。阿不思不说话，盖勒特就耐心地等着，他空闲的那只手有一下没一下地玩着朋友柔软的红发。云雀从他们的头顶扑棱着翅膀飞过。

快乐的盖勒特不管不顾侵入阿不思生活的每一个缝隙，在他煎培根的时候、写论文的时候，给阿利安娜的裙子缝上新花边的时候，受惊失手打翻墨水的时候。阿利安娜怯生生望着陌生人“大哥哥”，大哥哥弯下腰来，变戏法般从背后拿出一大束红玫瑰，抽出含苞待放的一朵给她，剩下的递给阿不思。他打个响指，餐桌上的水晶花瓶里涌出清水如泉，顺带冲走了薄薄一层灰。

“别拿他的东西，安娜！”

阿不福思从楼梯上下来，气冲冲把阿利安娜拉到身后，对盖勒特怒目而视。阿不福思讨厌盖勒特，没有来由，就是感觉到危险。普通的玫瑰只是有刺，盖勒特的玫瑰可能有毒。他哥哥到底在想什么？优秀的、完美的格兰芬多级长，卓有远见的未来之星怎么会放这个人进家里来？阿不思看不懂他在干什么吗？还是——完美学生也有被爱情冲昏头脑的时候？

“别这样。你吓到安娜了。”

阿不思出面赶走屋里的火药味。他接过玫瑰放进花瓶，理了一下枝叶。红玫瑰热情又艳丽，是这间屋子里太久没有过的颜色。这房子里有黑色的纱幔、白色的布、透明的眼泪、浅褐色的枯草……但很久没有水灵灵、火红欲滴的红玫瑰。红玫瑰被阿利安娜拿在手里，衬着她的头发，让她显得充满希望。阿不思折下一朵半开的，弯腰别在她鬓边，说：

“先把晚饭吃了，吃完我们教你玩魁地奇，好不好？”

安娜垂着头轻轻地“嗯”，不敢靠近他的样子。

阿不福思摔门而去。

“我的母亲去世了，我妹妹需要有人照顾。”

过了很久——可能是一个小时、一天或者一星期，阿不思和盖勒特并肩走在河边，手里拿着一卷写得满满当当的羊皮纸，主动告诉他实情。那时他们已经形影不离，仿佛盖勒特从出生就在这个山谷里长大，仿佛阿不思和他是从小玩到大的朋友，仿佛本来如此、一直如此，一个世纪以来每年夏天都是如此。他们在傍晚的河边散步，落日的余晖笼罩山谷，远处隐隐传来鸟叫和小孩玩闹的声音。

盖勒特点点头，表示他知道了。他觉得没必要和阿不思聊这个。阿不思就是阿不思，不是什么级长、大哥哥、完美男孩、巫师界明日之星，只是个每天坐在河水边咬羽毛笔的红头发少年，眼睛蓝得像国王湖，喜欢吃太妃糖和柠檬雪宝，现在是他的男朋友——尽管后两点得不到本人认证，但盖勒特确信无疑。阿不思聪明的头脑应该用来想点儿别的问题，比如——

“阿尔，你听说过死亡圣器吗？”

“听说过。怎么了？”

阿不思生在戈德里克山谷、听诗翁彼豆故事集长大、魔法史常年拿O、和尼可·勒梅私交甚笃。他早就注意到盖勒特身上的三角形几何图案，只是没有开口。但盖勒特是不用魔法就能摄神取念的天才——是他的镜子，他的first crush，他的人生奇妙例外。盖勒特一定知道死亡圣器，某一天他们一定会自然而然聊到这个话题，他们两个人的大脑加起来——一定能有伟大新发现，就像盖勒特也爱上了他那么一定。聪明的阿不思不用开口问就知道上述所有，但这一刻终于来临时，他表面上语气平静，身体里心脏还是擂鼓一样狠狠锤了一下。

谙熟死亡圣器的阿不思在厨房煮土豆，煎锅里一块羊排正滋滋作响，红玫瑰枯萎了一半，花瓶里的清水散发出植物腐烂的气味。玫瑰凋谢的这段时间里，他和阿不福思大吵十架，然后在照顾妹妹这件事上达成协议：阿不思负责魔法教学，阿不福思负责饮食起居，分工明确，无懈可击。一条透明细线切开阿不福思的羊粪蛋和他的炼金术论文，阿不福思握着刀叉，愤怒地看着他，仿佛要切开的不是盘里的炸鱼，是他哥哥的脑子和心。

于是阿不思追加筹码，提出由他包揽所有的家务，并尽力和村里人搞好关系，这样阿利安娜或许能出门活动，出门也有个照应。阿不福思干巴巴地冷笑：“照应？”

他放下刀叉，挑了两片烤得刚刚好的面包，一块鱼，一只布丁，又挖一大勺果酱，端着小瓷盘走向阿利安娜的房间。阿利安娜的背影立在窗边，碎花裙子和窗外的荒草一起轻轻地摇。

阿不福思走上前去，蹲下来，比她矮半个头：

“安娜，吃点小面包好不好？有你最爱的蓝莓果酱。”

阿利安娜慢慢地咬一口面包。阳光照在两顶红头发上，光晕把他们包裹在一起，两个影子单纯、遥远又模糊。阿不思靠在门边，隔着小小的铁架床看着弟弟妹妹。次日清晨，他做好早饭，开始去教堂参加礼拜。

与此同时，盖勒特开始研究圣器转手的踪迹，每天派守护神和他自己来跟阿不思讨论研究成果。猫头鹰在巴沙特家和邓布利多家做短距离折返跑，Mr. Raspberry的名号和英格兰夏天的雨水一起日渐丰沛。

阿不思的论文快写完时，盖勒特一阵旋风般幻影显形出现在窗台上，衬衫穿得松松垮垮，被风吹得鼓起来，在窗口逆着光，像一只黑色的大鸟。

“阿不思！你看这是什么好东西！”

大鸟扑进屋内，扑到阿不思身上。盖勒特伸出手，手心是一个小玻璃瓶。

“月长石粉末。”阿不思转动瓶身，“1579年，高锥克山谷。”

如果这是真品，那就说明彼时尼可勒梅的炼金术理论已在西英格兰投入应用。他在论文里的猜测是对的。他猜得对，盖勒特就能证明他对。他找不到证据，盖勒特就帮他取来。他需要一颗天上的星星缀在论文最后一个脚注，盖勒特不用他开口，就给他摘下来一丝不差地嵌好。他们一起看论文，正着看一遍，反着看一遍。这是一篇漂亮的文章，看完后盖勒特总结发言。他从没见过一篇这么漂亮的文章，从观点到论述，从墨水到羊皮纸。开罗炼金术大会应该为此给年轻的阿不思一张入场券，否则那群老巫师就是有眼无珠。

阿不思看看完成的手稿，又看看盖勒特，脸颊和他的头发一样红。寄出去吧，万一呢？猫头鹰飞来停在厨房的窗台上，两个激动的年轻人给它绑上羊皮纸，它从桌上啄了一粒坚果，轻轻咕噜一声，展开翅膀流利地飞向远方。

“我认为，国际巫师保密法早就过时了。”盖勒特看着飞远的猫头鹰，突然开口。

他转过身来，直视着阿不思的眼睛：

“阿尔，我们应该一起去找死亡圣器。有了圣器，我们就能一起建立一个新的秩序，一个阿利安娜能在蓝天下无拘无束玩耍，没有麻瓜能欺负她的秩序。”

“It is not only for us—it’s for the Greater Good.”

一个没有人能欺负阿利安娜的秩序。

夏天太长了，阿不思有充足的时间来思考这件事情，虽然他的血液早已先于他的大脑沸腾起来。他推开清晨的窗户，凉风饱满湿润，扑面而来，灰蓝的晨雾织出一张柔网，轻轻笼罩村庄、树木和戈德里克山谷。今天是个好天气，不冷不热。他今天要去橡树下找盖勒特，盖勒特说给他看个好东西。盖勒特总是有无穷无尽的好东西。

橡树高大葱郁，盖勒特早已等在那里。他穿着灰衬衫，褐色马甲，金色头发，明亮的蓝眼睛，像一颗鲜嫩的星星刚刚从树上掉下来。阿不思走到他面前，盖勒特就笑起来，两个人都笑，笑成快乐的一团。当然没有什么好笑的，但清晨见面第一件事，除了笑又能是什么？

盖勒特说：“我会飞。”

又严肃一点：“不用扫帚和飞毯。我会飞。我想带你飞。”

阿不思还是笑。“我会飞”——不是“我能飞起来“或“我可以悬停十秒钟“——这完全是只有盖勒特才能说出来的话。他看着盖勒特的眼睛，笑道：“好啊。怎么飞？”

“抓住我的手。”

阿不思抓住他的胳膊。一阵大风刮来，黑色的尘雾迷住视线，下一秒他们就浮在了空中，天朗气清，朝日初升，四周是树梢和低垂的云。盖勒特托住他的腰，眼睛里是快乐得意的光。

“霍格沃茨不教你们这个吧？”

他们猛地向上一窜，划破气流，像鸟儿一样在山谷半空畅快地滑翔。凉风穿过胁下，脚底河流蜿蜒，朝阳给树叶镀上细细一层金边，次第开放的野花香气闪闪烁烁。阿不思手心渗出汗珠，他闭上眼，深呼吸。

“阿尔！你这是干什么！”

阿不思幻影移形了。砰的一声，他从半空中落到草地上，盖勒特也跟着摔下来，气恼地大喊。

“这很危险，这是黑魔法。”阿不思说。

“霍格沃茨不教这个是有原因的。大部分学生并不能很好地掌握这种魔法。它的力量来源是邪恶的，很容易反噬使用者，而且容易伤害周围的人。”

“冒险精神，阿尔。我早就想说了，你太缺乏这个。”盖勒特生气地反驳。

“没有冒险精神的人是干不成大事的。你和我，我们是能够驾驭这种力量的人，你应该有勇气去尝试它——格兰芬多级长先生。”

“如果你控制不好，会毁掉整个村子。”阿不思坚持。

“可我不是控制得很好吗？”盖勒特恼怒起来，“再说了，什么是正义？什么是邪恶？请熟悉麻瓜历史的邓布利多先生告诉我——十字军东征是邪恶的吗？拿破仑战争是邪恶的吗？”

“看不出来，你还对麻瓜世界挺有兴趣。”阿不思反唇相讥，“你只是暂时控制得好。盲目的冒险精神只是傲慢的别名。”

“哦，我当然有兴趣。”盖勒特忽略掉他的后半句话，“傻子才不关心麻瓜世界，蝼蚁的打闹也能对人类的进步有所启示。我们拿到圣器，夺取权力，建立一个新的秩序——这是你我都同意的计划，这是邪恶吗，阿尔？”

“我们不可以伤害无辜的人。”阿不思说。

“哈，无辜的人，”盖勒特狂放大笑。

“什么是无辜的人？那些歧视和迫害巫师的麻瓜？那些支持保密法的老学究？那些连清洁咒都施不好，坚定认为巫师就该躲躲藏藏的低能儿——比如阿不福思？”

“不许侮辱我的家人。”阿不思声音拔高了，蓝眼睛射出愤怒的光。

“哈，我可没有侮辱他，他确实施不好清洁咒。”盖勒特淡定地讥讽道，“但你和他们不一样，阿尔——我们和他们不一样。我们有更伟大的使命要完成。你别忘了——For the Greater Good.”

The GREATER GOOD.

阿不思冷静下来。这是他们共同的口号，这是他也认同的观点。领袖们可以求同存异，何况是他和盖尔。他的爱人盖尔。盖尔的蓝眼睛倒映出讥诮和挑衅，好像不惜为了他突如其来的愚蠢跟他打一架。阿不思一阵烦躁。隐隐有两股细小的、相反的力量拽着他的头皮，这是他以前从未体会到的。他冷冷地看了盖勒特一眼，不想和他说话，转身幻影移形，一阵旋风般消失了。

“You IDIOT!!!”盖勒特冲着他的背影大吼。

阿不思难以否认，即使盖勒特的愤怒也是他迷人的一部分。他或许不同意这位德姆斯特朗朋友的想法，但他无法拒绝盖勒特遣守护神传来的话。那只透明的猎隼撞开他的窗户，用盖勒特的声音冷冰冰地说：

“今晚十点，谷仓见。”

赴约时阿不思做好了决斗的准备。他猜测盖勒特可能想和他以古典的方式分个胜负，然后决定由谁俯首称臣。谷仓是个堆放杂物的偏僻地，常年一股稻草的霉味，除了猫头鹰和蝙蝠，几乎没有人类会去那里。夏夜寂静闷热，牛蛙低沉的叫声一阵阵从河边传来，山谷晴朗，满天碎钻一样的繁星。

盖勒特倚在墙边，眼神空空，若有所思。他没拿魔杖，穿着唯一的那件旧衬衫，没系纽扣，只有襟角在腰边打了个结，不像要战斗的样子。

阿不思踩着稻草碎屑走过去。

“如果我下午说的那些话对你造成了伤害，我为此道歉。”盖勒特站起身，开口道。

“没关系。”

阿不思平静地回答。他没有放松警惕。魔杖紧紧攥在他背后的手里，像他们初次见面时一样。

突然，一根无形、柔韧的绳子从背后牢牢缚住了阿不思的手腕。没给他一丁点反应时间——盖勒特欺身上前，吻住了他的嘴唇。

阿不思瞬间感觉失去了意识。

他没想到事情是这样发展。准确来说，他的意识消失了一秒，然后全身毛孔轰然炸开，所有的感官刺激百千万倍袭来，把他的大脑撕了个粉碎。盖尔的嘴唇是软的。湿的。潮热的呼吸。一片灵巧的软肉，像金色飞贼在他的口腔里四处乱窜，火沿着他的喉咙口迅速烧下去。是盖尔。盖尔在吻他。在吮吸他，他的嘴唇，他的脖颈，他的锁骨和胸口。太软了，湿得一塌糊涂，他不知道在说自己的身体还是盖尔的嘴唇。一切发生得过于迅速，盖尔像摄魂怪吮走他的魂魄，他软倒在干草堆里，姿势扭曲。看不见的细绳把他的手腕高高缚在头顶。

盖勒特直起身来，笑了一下，仿佛对自己的妙招十分满意。他伸手一颗颗捻开阿不思的衣扣，埋头时气息吐在他的皮肤上。

“我可以用魔法来做这个……但我不想。”

魔杖被抽出手心，远远扔到角落。盖勒特高大的影子和夜幕一起覆盖下来。他慢慢地在阿不思的皮肤上写字，以前用草叶，现在用手指、舌头和嘴唇。以前阿不思冷漠得像生铁，现在阿不思柔软、滚烫又潮湿。再没有比这更好的羊皮纸了，他可以在这上面创作出古往今来无人匹敌的好作品，用一百个吻痕，一千个牙印，一万个古老失传的黑魔法咒语。阿不思竟然不反抗。上午离开时好像要把他痛揍一顿的阿不思，现在驯顺如羔羊，任他劫掠每一个脆弱的隘口。他每一寸手指过处，皮肤就感应一般开出热烈的花。哈，口是心非的阿不思。现在他身上没有一处不是红的：脸、脖颈、耳垂、胸口、乳头、侧腰、股沟……他闭着眼，轻轻挣扎勒红的手腕，睫毛湿润颤抖。

“盖勒特……松开我。”

“不。”

盖勒特把脆弱的爱人翻了个面，干草垛细碎的小刺扎进他们的皮肤。他吮吻阿尔汗湿的脊背，手指灵巧地握住他，感受到他整个身体压抑不住地剧烈颤抖，热气从每一个毛孔里蒸腾出来。美丽的红发。汗水。永远没有人听过的呻吟。夏夜的暑气。盛开的玫瑰花。

阿不思太湿了。盖勒特摸了摸他，一片无声的邀请。他缓慢、坚定地侵入，暴雨击溃阿不思所有的理智。完整进入的瞬间细线松开，阿不思的手腕飘落在稻草堆里。他放任自己起伏，一下接一下，暴雨持续拍打，谷仓颠簸如海浪。太热了，又热又痛。嘴唇被咬破，血珠滚落，大雨如注。迷蒙中他看见盖尔的脸，瞳仁闪烁，眼神凄怆。盖尔包裹住他，他也包裹住盖尔。他感到盖尔从身后握住他的手，和他十指相扣，沙哑、颤抖、和平时大相径庭的声音在他耳畔响起：

“阿尔，我们永远不伤害彼此。”

高潮降临之前，阿不思感觉泪水落在他滚烫的皮肤上。

他们仰面躺在谷仓的地上，两个人都赤裸而潮红，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓。夜空是深邃的宝蓝色，满天繁星刺目。盖勒特懒懒支起上半身，轻轻吻着阿不思胸口凌乱的小伤痕。

“阿尔……对不起。我们不该吵架。我们永远不该吵架的。”

阿不思在流血。他身上有许多细碎的小口子，一些血珠缓慢地往外渗，盖勒特把它们一一虔诚地吻去。突然他停下来，看着阿不思的眼睛，阿不思也看着他。四目相对，一个同样的想法在他们的脑海里浮现。

血盟。

一个古老的咒语，巫师界的啮臂为盟。比不可饶恕咒更含蓄柔软，比牢不可破的誓言更坚固缠绵。一个傲慢、目空一切的咒语——无视时空的阻隔和命运的蛮力，立誓者将永远站在海的同岸，心照不宣，血脉相连。

盖勒特去捡来角落里的魔杖，阿不思坐起来。他们凝视对方，十指相扣。

一场突如其来的暴雨冲垮了邓布利多家的后院。阿利安娜的花架倒了，阿不福思的山羊冲出围栏，不知去向。那天夜里阿不思碰巧不在家，半夜被雷声惊醒时，他才想起自己犯了巨大的错误。他冒雨狼狈地进屋，炉子里火苗早已熄灭，阿不福思守着阿利安娜睡着了，怒目示意他小声一点。次日清晨，阿不思做了丰盛的早餐，早早去修补残破的花园。

阿不福思揉着惺忪睡眼来到厨房，抓了一片火腿，去后院找他的哥哥。他发现他的羊不见了，理智开始崩坏。

“阿不思，你这个混蛋。”

阿不思正在弯腰清理杂草，闻声抬头，平静地看向他。

“谢谢你昨晚照顾安娜。”

“我早上一来，就发现你的羊不见了。我不熟悉它平常会去哪，可能还得你去找回来。”

“阿不思——你这个混蛋！”

阿不福思咬牙切齿地重复一遍。他刚刚起床，蓬头垢面，光脚踩在大雨后的烂泥里，愤怒得像个野人。他的哥哥十分平静，仿佛话语对他没有任何攻击力。阿不思用咒语修好了围栏，竖起了花架，正在一棵棵拣出东倒西歪的鼠尾草，让它们恢复欣欣向荣的柔软模样。阿利安娜一向喜欢这些蓝紫色小花，这是她窗前为数不多的风景。

阿不福思感到他的一腔怒火打在棉花上。

“你就是在和那个德国佬密谋私奔，别以为我不知道。”

“阿不福思。”

阿不思用语气威胁他住嘴。然而阿不福思毫不畏缩地冷笑，一脸“我只是说了实话”。他大喇喇踩过阿不思整理好的花圃，赤脚推开门跑出去。

“阿不福思！你去哪里！”

“去找我的羊。”阿不福思头也不回。但他又突然站住了，转过身来对表情扭曲的阿不思说：

“最最伟大的阿不思，你该做些什么，你自己看着办。”

阿不思站在原地，希望下一场暴雨能把这栋房子连带他本人一起冲进大西洋。

然而在这栋房子外面，圣器研究和年轻人的爱情一起势不可挡地蓬勃生长。夏天太热了，他们常常汗水淋漓。阿不思教盖勒特他最擅长的幻身咒，施咒时会感觉头顶有一瓢凉水浇下来，然后整个人像穿了隐形衣一样消失，亲吻变得神秘，因为不知道下一秒对方的嘴唇会落在身上哪个角落。盖勒特问阿不思喜欢什么颜色，阿不思说不知道，蓝色吧，湖水的蓝色，天空的蓝色，盖勒特眼睛的蓝色。

盖勒特一挥魔杖，美丽的蓝色火苗把他们包裹起来。火焰是凉的，像海水，但只对他们温柔可亲，其他靠近火焰的飞虫走兽都被残忍地烧成灰烬。有时阿不思看不下去，他催动金红的火苗把小瓢虫托出来，萤火虫一样的光团，像南瓜灯带着小动物们飘向远方。

“你太瘦了，阿不思。等等——你的膝盖怎么了？”

“不知道。”

阿不思近来说不知道的次数比他前十七年里加起来都多。除了圣器，好像没有什么他必须要知道的，很多事情他本来也不知道，比如他膝盖上什么时候突然破了一大块皮。盖勒特轻轻碰了一下那块血迹，灵机一动。

“送你个礼物，阿尔。”

他抽出魔杖，杖尖移动，念了一串奇怪复杂的咒语。血痕蜿蜒聚拢，淤青规律分散，密密麻麻自动排列，最终组合成一小块奇特的符文。

“伦敦地铁图，随时更新。”盖勒特咧嘴一笑，“以后你去麻瓜世界时或许能用上。”

他俯身凑近阿不思耳边，小声补充：

“还会想起它是怎么来的。”

阿不思耳根唰一下红了。他把腿缩回来，岔开话题。

“你老魔杖研究得怎么样了？你去问过巴沙特教授那个什么——巴纳巴斯·德夫里尔吗？”

“那个线索不对，但我有别的发现。” 盖勒特狡黠地眨眼，“是一个猜想，还不确定，可能需要我亲自去一个地方验证一下，但在我动身之前，我还想看看有没有更多的证据。”

阿不思点点头。“隐形衣的话，我相信它就在山谷里，没有传到很远。更准确地说，在佩弗利尔兄弟亲朋好友的后人手中。但他们如今多半是隐姓埋名，要花些功夫确认身份。”

分工清楚，进展顺利。这合作比魔法教学和洗碗扫地之类愉快太多，愉快到阿不思脑海中的思想斗争一天比一天激烈。黄昏时他们一如既往在河畔吻别，阿不思要回家做晚饭，但今天盖勒特说和他一起去。

“时间不多了。如果你愿意和我一起出发——我们得把一切都安排好。”

晚餐十分丰盛：腰子布丁，浇了奶油汁的鳎鱼、带调味汁和凉拌菜的烤山鹑，蜂蜜苹果派、香草冰淇淋。阿不思解下围裙，盖勒特用魔法操纵两盘满满当当的食物穿过屋子，稳稳落到餐桌上。天色还没有完全暗下来，阿不思去解开阿利安娜房间周围的保护咒，唤她出来吃饭。盖勒特一挥手，空中添了一片零零散散漂浮的烛光。

阿不思小心翼翼看着阿利安娜。环境的变化有点惊吓到她，但她的表情惊喜而快乐，像迎接一个事先没有通知的节日。她坐到餐桌边，盖勒特切了一块苹果派放在她的盘子里。

“你哥哥的才华只用分出一小勺来——就足够做个天才大厨。”

盖勒特十万个真诚，他眼睛里赞美的光比所有蜡烛加起来都亮，照得阿不思耳根发红。他不常做饭，他和盖尔都不想在这上面浪费时间，但今天这点浪费是有必要的。行囊已经收好，随时可以出发，只是阿利安娜的状态还不稳定，那股熟悉的、撕扯的力量绊着阿不思，使他一直犹豫不决……

大门“砰”一声巨响，阿不福思闯进屋来。

“What—”

“What the FXXX is THIS?!”

阿不福思二话不说抽出了魔杖，指着盖勒特·格林德沃：

“请你出去。”

盖勒特哈哈大笑。一个满身羊粪味，乳臭未干的小孩要把他赶走？还敢拿魔杖威胁他？梅林的胡子，这些蠢货到底有没有长脑子？

他笑够了，随便挽了个手势，阿不福思整个人摔了个趔趄，魔杖脱手飞出，打翻了一根蜡烛，滑稽地插到天竺葵盆栽里。空气安静了一秒，然后阿不福思磕磕碰碰站起来。

“盖勒特·格林德沃——我杀了你！”

格兰芬多只能被打败，不能被侮辱。阿不福思赤手空拳冲上来，掐住盖勒特的脖子，像一团死沉、臭烘烘、杀伤力巨大的肉弹，盖勒特连人带椅子被扑倒在地板上，餐盘刀叉哗啦啦掉下去。他抓住了他的魔杖：

“How DARE you—”

“钻心剜骨！”“盔甲护身！”

同时发射的咒语在半空相撞。刺耳的尖叫。一道无形的屏障划开了阿不思和盖勒特，但不可饶恕咒还是短暂地击中了阿不福思，他痛苦地蜷缩了一秒，倒在地上大口喘气，抓住机会，手脚并用，把他的魔杖从泥里拔出来，仍然愤怒地瞪着盖勒特。下一刻，阿不福思咕哝了一个奇怪的音节，跌跌撞撞，拖着桌腿借力爬起来。他的魔杖直指盖勒特。

啪！

咒语的光束霎时四分五裂。绿光弹到墙上，反射回来，盆栽摔到地上，又一道红光把布丁击得粉碎，蜡烛纷纷燃烧着坠落。混战中阿不思试图用铁甲咒隔开二人，但局面过于失控，以至于没有人注意到阿利安娜消失去了哪里，空气何时开始细细地颤抖——

砰！

气浪突然炸开了窗户，玻璃粉碎，变成不规则的黑色颗粒，像一阵小龙卷风缓缓消失。几个残余的咒语来回弹了两次，滚落不见。阿利安娜一动不动躺在地上，红发盖住她苍白的脸。

“NOOOOOO——”

阿不思和阿不福思兄弟俩跪在一地碎屑里。他们俯着身子，盖勒特什么也看不见，但他能够猜到发生了什么。晚霞橙色的光芒缓缓射进屋子，照亮了食物残渣和满室狼藉。盖勒特·格林德沃犹豫了一秒——只有一秒。

一只黑色的大鸟和夏天一起飞出了戈德里克山谷。

——

献给七月和阿桨，没有她们听我叨逼叨就没有这篇文♥️。


End file.
